The goals of the Biomedical Research Program at Inter American University is to determine the status of Fasciola hepatica in both cattle and man on the Island and to control (or eradicate) the progress of the disease through the various investigations functioning within the MBS program. The proposed investigations are the following: 1) to deterine the prevalence of F.hepatica in a segment of the populations of cattle and man in Puerto Rico by means of fecal sampling using a sedimentation method for cattle and a concentration technique for the analysis of the human feces. 2) to study epidemiological factors and the snail intermediate host, Lymnaea cubensis, on the farms and river areas in order to better understand the cycle of the parasite and the progress of this disease. 3) to develop a more effective means for diagnosing fascioliasis in cattle using immunodiagnostic methods for detecting F.hepatica antibodies. 4) to control the snail intermediate host for R.hepatica, the L.cubensis, by using natural products extracted from plants common in Puerto Rico. 5) to determine the effect of F.hepatica on the quality of milk produced by the diseased cow.